Love Bites
by yaoivampirefangirl
Summary: Yugi hasn't had any friends in his life. But when a stranger appears and saves him from a gang, they become friends. A year later, the two are close, yet Yugi knows nothing about his friend. But he soon discovers more than he'd like to know... YYXY yaoi
1. Darkness

Hello everyone :D! I'm yaoivampirefangirl (duh)! I finally decided to put up a story that's been in my head for a while. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I do! It's about my favorite paring: YamiXYugi! I will try to update once a week. Also, there are MANY OCs in this story, so try to keep up! Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, just the plot and OCs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1: Darkness

Point of View: The Stranger

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Darkness… evil… hatred… disgust… they all surrounded me. The only thing accompanying me that hour. How long had I been there? Thirty minutes? An hour? Did it even matter? I mean, I doubted I was going to escape. This caliginous area between my world and the humans was long and treacherous. Our lives were continuously at risk, even though there were no actual traps our battles to undertake. Then again, some might find it better to fight than to be there. Since I –and everyone one else like me– are descendents of darkness, you'd think we wouldn't be scared of a place like this. I took a small breath. A cool enchanting smell lingered around my nose. I recognized it at once. The moist, cool smell should have made my mouth water, but a few different elements were in this blood. It was my kind's blood. I guess the tales of others committing suicide before they could get out was true. I shook my head. To be thrown into the pits of hell by your own hands. What a dishonor. But, I was starting to understand. I looked around. Nothing. Just darkness.

I felt utterly alone, and I was alone. Any sort of comfort –even a brainless werewolf– would have made me feel a little more comfortable. It also didn't help that I had no idea where I was, if I was _anywhere _at all. All sounds but the flap of my wings, heartbeat, breathing, and flowing blood were gone. With the inability to tell which way was which, and the extending feelings of claustrophobia, I was honestly frightened. Maybe even terrified. I shook my head and chuckled. Me? Afraid? I chuckled again, but a little louder than before, slightly throwing my head back. My laugh echoed off into the darkness, and then came back in five minutes. That sure didn't help the cause.

How could a creature as terrifying as me–which is what some think– be afraid? I could kill one hundred humans in one slice of my tail, kill thirty vampires with a whip of my wings, and kill fifty werewolves with my venom. My teeth –like… um shark teeth– were one of the strongest weapons in the world! Even though some were of my own kind were stronger than me, why would I be afraid! It's not like anyone of my kind would hurt me here. Suddenly, I realized that venom was pouring from my mouth. Damn it stung my lips. It dripped off my muzzle, plopping slowly into the darkness. It didn't take long for it to disappear. I sighed. My venom tended to do that when I got angry. Sure, it would always flow, kind of like human… um…saliva, but it would run like a faucet on high when my mood changed. I reached into my leather side bag and pulled out a wool cloth. As I rubbed the venom off my face, the sting began to fade away. Ah, much better. Slowly taking a deep breath, I cleared my mind. Now I understood what the council had told me about this place messing with my feelings, and my sanity for that matter. I thought back to earlier…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

*A Few Hours Previous*

My heartbeat was accelerating as I waited to meet with the council. I was sitting in the waiting room. A receptionist was hard at work on her oak desk, never blinking or moving an inch. Then again, my kind was very good at keeping still. Her pure white, long hair lay down her back. A black suit framed her slim body, along with a black pleated skirt. Across her body were blue scales that framed her… er… bat-like wings. I smiled. Same type as me.

My kind doesn't know human terms, animals, etc. If we want to go to the human world, we have to study and know everything about humans, which is a lot to remember.

I was surprised that the receptionist wasn't annoyed with me, though. I was sure that she could hear my heart racing. Her ears had been pricked up for the last ten minutes. She could probably sense that I was starring at her too. I sighed. I needed to occupy myself. I looked around the room closely examining the décor.

The chair I was sitting on was made from an oak tree, a rare thing to have in our world. The walls were crimson red, along with the four medieval windows, one on each side. Over the windows were black silk drapes attached to pure gold and silver curtain rods. I figured they must have cost a fortune. But the council didn't mind spending too much. It was the tax money after all. I huffed. A bunch of bitchy money grabbers if you ask me, or anyone for that matter. Don't get me wrong, I have a deep respect for the council. I mean, they are trying to make peace with the humans, even though we eat them. My stomach growled with hunger. I hadn't consumed in days. I had been trying to see how long I could go without eating a human. Nine days today, which was incredible for me. I'm usually a gluttonous… um… pig, eating human twice a day, instead of the usual every other day.

Abruptly, the receptionist coughed, startling me. I hope she didn't have the extra ability to read minds. Some lucky few of our kind had special extra abilities. Some can control others, and others can use the elements around us to their advantage. I have no such abilities.

I looked up at her, smiling the best smile I could conger up. She pointed to the door into the council's room. Huh, guess she didn't have any extra powers after all. As I walked past the desk, she leaned to my ear, her hand cupped.

"Mind what you say, do …and think," she spat, the anger dominant in her voice. I jumped a little and ran to the door. Yeah, I had just gotten scared by a girl.

I stopped in front of the door, taking a couple deep breaths. Slowly but surely, I turned the knob –which was gold by the way– and entered the room. I first noticed the walls, still trying to get a grip on myself. The same blood color was on the walls, but there were no windows in this room. Only candles lit the room. I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" a strong and powerful voice asked.

I slowly placed my eyes to the center of the room. I first noticed a large, gold desk for five, stretching across the room. Seated in front of the desk were the most powerful in the realm, The Elder Council of Five. The one in the middle stood up, a grin on his face.

"Welcome, son of Aknamkanon," he said, using the same voice I heard earlier, "It is so nice to finally meet you.

"Likewise," I replied, bowing in respect. My voice was a little shaky, but not too bad. I sounded like I had just gotten over a cold. He grinned at me.

"I am Hiro," he said, then pointed to his right, "This is Talani and Relo. On my left are Jed and Cetly."

I politely bobbed my head. Talani was a beautiful wolf type. Her fur was a warn copper color, with a long, glossy tail. Her pure black nose twitched at my smell, her brown eyes keen on me. I couldn't help but want to touch her coat. I've never felt her type's fur.

"You can… if you'd like to," she cooed.

I jumped. So she could read minds too.

"I'm alright," I replied, "You don't need to fill my 'young kid' curiosity,"

She frowned at me at me. I hesitated a little, and she laughed. As the candles in the room glowed, her fur reflected the light. How beautiful.

"Could I, seriously?" I asked, my stupid curiosity taking over. She nodded.

Standing up, she maneuvered around the desk towards me. A beautiful violet silk dress draped over her figure. As she glided towards me, my body tensed defensively. Quickly realizing my attitude change, Talani paused. I changed my stance back to my usual, casual, position.

"Sorry, it's been a long day,"

She nodded and continued towards me. When she stood only a mere foot from me, I noticed how much taller she was than me. Of course she would look that way to me. I was a puny five foot six.

I retracted my claws and held my hand out. The glossy coat seemed to call to me. Slowly, I placed my hand on her arm. The fur glided through my fingers. It felt like silk, which was probably why she wore a silk dress. She would feel more comfortable when she changed.

"Thank you," I said, reluctantly taking my hand away. She grinned in accomplishment, practically skipping to her seat. I continued working my way down the line.

Relo was a water-beast type. It seemed he didn't mind being out of the water. His body was covered in blue and green scales. He had fins instead of hands, and his face was horrifying. Teeth were missing from his mouth, and gigantic bumps covered his face. Green ooze was slightly dripping from them. Disgusting. I heard Talani giggle at my thought.

Jed was also a wolf type. That seemed to be the most common type of our kind to date. His fur was shorter than Talani's, and it was coal black like my skin. His left ear was halfway ripped off. Hmm, wonder how that happened.

Celty was a bird type. Her wings were covered in gold feathers, along with her entire body. But unlike birds, her wings were on her back, like mine. Feather-covered fingers replaced the wings, which were writing down notes. Guess that's why she got the nickname 'Note Taker'.

Last, was Hiro. Hiro was a dragon type, just like my father, the receptionist, and I. Our type was rare, and was most valued by other types. His skin was crimson red, and he blended in with the walls very well. He wore green armor, as he was a well known fighter. Silky, charcoal-colored hair went down to his knees. As I moved closer to the council, he sat down.

"I presume you are here to enter the human world, correct?" Hiro asked. I nodded.

"I have successfully uncovered and obtained my calmer," I answered.

"What about transforming? Have you mastered that yet?"

Taking the calmer from my bag, I hung it around my neck. In an instant, a rip was heard throughout the room. In place of the usual 'me' was a human boy. My scales were gone, and so were my wings, venom, senses, and everything else. Even my height had decreased slightly, making me now five foot six. The only thing remotely the same was that I still had my retractable claws and multi-colored hair. I was glad that I wasn't screaming in pain. There wasn't as much blue blood- my kind's blood color- on the floor as usual either. Hiro looked at me with an approving look.

"Remarkable work," He commented, "Your father couldn't help but scream in pain when we met him at your age. Then again, he went a year without eating a thing. A strong will that man has, and hopefully you have it too. Now what about your schooling? Do you know all there is to know about the humans and their world?"

"Yes, and it's nice to finally know,"

He nodded. "Yes, yes. Now are you sure you can handle being with _live_ humans? It's very difficult to resist the temptation"

"I will try my best, sir. It is about time that humans and our kind can get along in harmony."

"That's all that we can ask of you," he replied, "But how do you feel about going to a human school?"

"A …human school?" I didn't know I was supposed to be going to a human school. Then again, I do look like a sixteen year old, so it would wrong for me to walk around during school hours.

"Yes, a human school. It's a great opportunity to socialize with humans. Plus, you will learn more about the Japanese culture,"

Okay, I knew I was being deported to Japan. It was my choice after all, and my father lives there. I wonder what he looks like.

"I understand. I will attend a human school. Now, I shall be off,"

"Wait. Before you go, I've brought you a live snack,"

"Julia!" He snapped his fingers. The receptionist from before entered the room.

"Yes father?" she asked, staring at me.

Father? That must be why she's her. It's unusual for my type to be working such low jobs.

"Bring me the human," he answered.

In a second, she was back, a live human female in her grasp. She placed it in front of me, and walked out of the room.

"Enjoy," Hiro shouted to me.

I walked towards the human. She trembled in terror, a scared look on her face.

"Help me," she whispered, her body shaking, "We can escape together,"

Oops, I still had my calmer on. I ripped it off and she screamed as I became my normal self.

"HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

Ah, the sweet sounds of human screams. I picked her up and bit into her arm at once. Her blood poured into me, and my venom poured into her. She screamed in agony and started to hit me. It didn't hurt at all, and I bit into her neck. She was suddenly silent. All I could hear were my teeth ripping her flesh, and me swallowing. Foam bubbled out of her mouth as I ate more of her. I was finally feeling better, the hunger slowly disappearing. Her flesh had a normal taste, and her scent was nothing special. Her heart was the best part, and I consumed it slowly, enjoying the warm taste in my mouth. Red blood dripped from the remains of her body, unlike the blue color of my kind's blood. When I was finished, I licked off the blood from my body, and then looked at Hiro.

He stood up and pushed the button to open the path.

"Say hi to your father for me," he said.

I flew up and into the flying path, and into the darkness…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sighing, I continued on my way. Suddenly, something hard hit my head. I looked up. There in front of me, was the exit. I had finally made it. Grabbing a hold of the stone door's handle, I opened the door, light pouring into my face. A new beginning for me was under way…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grr… SO much detail XD

Hmm… just who is the stranger? XD You all probably have an idea, but _what_ is he? You'll find out soon enough. Review please!


	2. Only True to You

Another chapter^^ Sorry if some of you got confused with the part with stranger and the girl in the first chapter. He **ATE** her, not sucked her blood, so he's not a vampire. I'll try to make that more clear next time. If you have any more questions, ask :)

Now that that's cleared up, here's the next chapter, in Yugi's point of view! Yes, fangirls, Yami's in this chapter too. After all, the story is about the two of them!

Warning: Slight rape is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, just the plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: Only True to You

Point of View: Yugi Mutou

* * *

_I was sitting on a bench in my hometown Domino, waiting for the last bus of the evening to come. My home was about a mile away in the country, and it was too dark and too long of a walk. It was quiet, and the streets were empty, like it should be at night time. A full moon lit the sky, along with hundreds of bright stars. The wind whipped across my face, sending a chill up my spine. It was a little creepy being the only one out, but then again it was a small town. Nothing bad ever happened here, and I knew almost everyone. A streetlight was flickering above my head; finally turning on like it should have hours ago. I giggled. I picked up my camera, and shuffled through the pictures I had taken. They were so good, maybe the best work I've done! _

_Photography was my hobby, and I especially loved to take pictures of wildlife. It gave me something to do. I sighed. But, it would be nice to have some friends. Life was so… lonely for me. Nobody seemed to care much about me, except for my grandpa. His old age is getting to him though, and doesn't like to do much. Ever since my parents died, things haven't been the best. My high school principle has generously allowed me to have a job. But when I wasn't at school or work, I was kind of like my grandpa's butler, cleaning and cooking, and buying food… FOOD! I forgot to go to the store! Maybe they were still open!_

_I put my camera into my bag, stood up, and ran towards downtown. They had to be open, or we'd have nothing to eat in the morning! As I reached the corner, a group of guys came out of the town bar. I stopped running, casually trying to walk past them. They got in front of me, creepily staring at me. _

"_Excuse me," I said, trying to walk past them again._

"_Oh, He's sO adOrable!"_

_I backed away from the obvious drunks, deciding I shouldn't take my chances with them and just suffer through the long walk home. _

"_Thank you, but I-"_

"_He's mIne!"_

_Before I could react, I was pinned to the nearby brick wall, my wrists in a man's hand above my head. He placed his other hand under my shirt, rubbing my skin. "Wha, what are you… STOP! _

_He laughed and licked my cheek. _

"_YoU tAstE as GoOd aS yOu lOoK!" He cried, ripping my shirt off and tossing to the ground._

_As he licked my face again, I tried to bite him. I missed by an inch, while the man chuckled in delight. He started sucking on one of my nipples. I moaned, crying my eyes out. He went back up to my collarbone, making a trail of love bites down my body. The other men cheered, screaming "FUCK HIM UP GOOOOOOD!" I was terrified, trying to struggle free. The man just kept laughing as he started to pull down my pants. I had never felt so helpless in my life. Suddenly, I started kicking, not caring where each kick was going._

"_N… no… NO!" I cried, kicking one of my legs into 'where it counts'. _

_He grunted in pain, and grabbed me by the neck, trying to choke me to death. I couldn't break free of his grip, and I was starting to faint. _

"_DIE BITCH!!!"_

* * *

My eyes quickly open, and I sat up. Sweat was pouring down my face, and my heart was pounding in my chest. Only a nightmare. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, pushing my golden bangs aside. With my hands behind my head, I laid back down, sighing deeply. Tuesday morning had arrived, and sun was pouring from my skylight. My light blue room was practically glowing today. There hadn't been nice weather in a long time, and it was a great change of pace. I could probably take a few good pictures, since the constant storms were done. It would distract me from the nightmare. It was so real, so real in fact that it reminded me of the day it happened. But, the nightmare hadn't finished. It hadn't became a dream

* * *

The man had continued laughing, gripping tighter on my neck. I was hitting him for dear life, trying to pry his hands from me. Was this the end for me? The thought ran through my head, over and over again. Who would take care of my grandpa if I died? No one in my family would take care of him, and I didn't want him to end up in a home! Sure, he has never taken care of me –and no one has- but I still loved him!

Suddenly, the man flew onto the ground. I fell down too, trying to catch my breath. It still felt like his hands were still around my throat. A figure was standing in front of me, but I couldn't clearly see who it was.

"Leave him be," a strong, demanding voice boomed, "How dare you do hurt this poor boy,"

"WhO's gOnNa sTop uS? A sQuiRt lIke yoU?" the man teased.

The man kicked my savior's leg, toppling him to the ground. I could've sworn I heard a roar, and then gulps coming from the drunks.

"_**You're going to regret this night…**_"

The voice sounded demonic, followed by a loud rip. The men screamed, and I heard tearing skin and growls. But I couldn't see what was going on, as my eyes closed and I drifted off…

When I woke up, I was lying on the street, a teen hovering over me.

"Wh… whe," I choked, trying to ask him where I was.

"It's all right, those men won't hurt you anymore," he answered, using the strong voice I heard before.

He stroked my forehead, trying to soothe me. He looked the same age as me, and well, he looked almost the same as me. Spiky hair covered his head, black with a reddish outline. Golden bangs framed his forehead. But unlike me, he had extra lightning-like spikes instead of an extra little bang like I did. He also had different shaped crimson-colored eyes –unlike my amethyst, cartouche-shaped eyes– which were intensively staring at me.

"Wh… who are…?"

"Shh, it's alright, I'll get you home safely," he replied, ignoring my somewhat of a question.

I was immediately –and carefully- lifted into his arms.

"But, who…," I tried again.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Your friend, Yami," he replied, "Now sleep, and in the morning you'll be home. I'll come see how you're doing tomorrow,"

I didn't know how he knew where I lived, or how he'd get me there, but I didn't care at the moment. His arms where abnormally warm, and he some how smelt warm too. The scent was intoxicating to me, as I was slowly drifting to sleep. I didn't want the feeling to end, the feeling of being cared about. Is this what it felt like?

He slowly started walking the direction to my house.

"Wait… my came-"

"I've got it right here," he whispered, softly placing it in my arms, "Now please, go to sleep,"

He held me with one arm as he tore something off his neck, followed by another rip. In an instant, wind hit my face.

"I will take care of you like no one ever has," he whispered, his soft voice helping me drift off to sleep.

The next morning –just like he promised- Yami came to see me. He was wearing the same outfit from the night before, a black leather shirt, matching pants, studded boots, a navy-blue collar around his neck, and a strange, crimson red pendent. He gave me massages and talked to me about almost everything you could think of. It felt good to talk to someone who would actually listen. But every time I asked him what happened to the men, he didn't answer. Instead, he would change the subject, or would ask more questions about me. He said he had just moved into town to live with his dad, who was well known around here as the billionaire. Why he wanted to live here of all places, I had no idea.

* * *

It's was over a year now since that happened, and Yami was my best friend. We did everything together, and he even posed for pictures for me. My grandpa became a lot better, especially after seeing me with a friend. Grandpa still is very grateful to Yami for saving me, maybe even more than I am.

I giggled as I realized something. Yami had been gone on vacation with his father for the summer, and he was coming home today! I sprang out of my bed and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower, I put on my favorite jeans and a yellow-hooded sweater that Yami had given me, and raced down to make breakfast. To my surprise, food was on the table. Pancakes were staked up on two plates, along with scrambled eggs and sausage. Did Grandpa make this? But he can't cook. Then who did?

A clatter of pans echoed from the small kitchen. A peeked behind the wall and looked in. To my surprise, Yami was lying on the floor with pots and pans scattered around him. He was rubbing his head, looking disgusted with himself. "Crap, now I've got to wash these too."

"YAMI!!!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him, scattering a few pots in the process.

He was surprised at my sudden appearance, but then chuckled and rapped his arms around me.

"Hi Yugi," he said, rubbing the back of my head, "You're as lively and cute as ever."

I was sure the blush was clear as day on my face. He acted this way to me often, but I don't mind it at all. It makes me feel good and cared about. He hugged me closer to his body, causing me to groan in pain. Geez, he's strong! Immediately, I was released. Yami stood up, and held out his hand.

"Sorry."

I grinned and took his hand, easily being lifted up off the pot and pan covered floor. He led me back to the dining room, eagerly pushing me towards the table. My grandpa was already at the table, slowly eating his food. Half of it was already gone. I shook my head.

"Grandpa."

"Tanth yous foor th meeal, Ymi," he spoke through a mouthful of food. Yami chuckled.

"You're welcome," he grinned. He looked at me and pulled out the chair in front of the other plate. "Eat, Yugi."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I mumbled, pointing at the last plate of food.

"No, I ate at home this morning. Really Yugi, eat, I have some special things planned out for us to do today."

I quickly took the seat and starting shoving the food into my mouth. It was delicious, as Yami's food always was. He didn't think of himself as a good cook, and never wanted to eat what he made. He would always tell me "You need to eat Yugi. Your practically skin and bones."

I quickly finished my breakfast, and then decided to help Yami with the dishes. He washed, and I dried. He kept on throwing soap and bubbles at me. I threw some at him too, and soon we started laughing. My grandpa came in to see what was going on. He chuckled.

"You kids these days and your horsing around," he muttered.

In no time, the kitchen floor was covered in soap. Oh well, it was dirty anyway. Yami and I quickly mopped up the. After everything was done, we walked out the house door –my camera in my hand- towards Yami's silver car. The sun was brightly shining today, with no clouds in the sky, and the grass was a bright green after the days of constant rainfall.

"Where are we going?"

He grinned at me and patted my head.

"You'll see. Just be patient."

I stood on my tiptoes, and threw my arms around his neck. This would get him to tell me.

"Pleeeease tell me," I whined, bringing out my puppy dog eyes.

When I was a kid, I had tried to come up with the best puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Now with the look perfected, people always did what I asked. Yami placed his hand on my head again. I waited for him to break. But instead, I was pushed back down, my arms back to my sides.

"No," he answered, ruffling my hair in his hand.

Defeated at my own game, I crossed my arms.

"Fine," I muttered, sliding into the leather passenger seat.

"It's not far," he promised, getting in the other side of the car.

We drove off farther into the country, trees everywhere you looked. I rolled down the windows, letting the breeze hit my face, inhaling the smell of pine. I sighed, being very impatient. Every time I looked at Yami, he was smiling towards the road. He must have been taking me to an awesome place. I knew for sure we weren't going far from my home. He new I wouldn't like going far away. It also wasn't someplace fancy. I don't like Yami wasting his money on me, even if he's loaded. It makes me wonder why he hangs around with me. I have no social status at our school, and I'm definitely not rich. Does he feel sorry for me? I looked at Yami again, studying his eyes. They weren't cruel eyes, and Yami was definitely no bully. If he was, he wouldn't have saved me from that gang. What was I to Yami? What was Yami to me? Sometimes we'd act like perfect siblings, and other times like we're… a… couple. But I'm not gay, and definitely not with Yami.

The car came to a sudden halt, and Yami opened my door. "We're here."

* * *

Sorry this is 2 days late (not much huh). It was my dad's birthday the other day, so I was busy with him^^ Anyway, you guys probably know the identity of the stranger now. If you don't, don't worry. The identity will be reveled soon, and what the stranger is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

P.S. A new story is coming soon. For now, I'm gonna give you guys the title and preview:

* * *

Pharaoh's Hound

Yugi and his alter-ego Yami find a stray dog on their way back from school. When they bring it home, weird events occur (bad preview).


End file.
